Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to legal compliance and workflow management in medical legal practices, and more particularly, to a medical legal workflow management system and medical legal workflow management processes.
Medical legal practices routinely have information and data (both digital and non-digital) to gather, sort, manage, maintain, and/or act on. Typically, the volume of information and data is enormous and covers a wide variety of the work carried out by a medical practice. For instance, information and data are regularly associated with medical practices such as scheduling appointments, producing medical exam reports, preparing invoices for billing, balancing financial book accounts, and maintaining volumes of paper records. As a result, managing the work associated with the information and data is labor intensive.
Existing options for medical workflow management involve a combination of hand-written notes and software. However, the existing options often result in data and information errors. For example, mistakes or errors may be made when reading hand-written notes for transcription. Such mistakes or errors in reading hand-written notes may be perpetuated when digitally transcribing the information that is read (inaccurately) from the hand-written notes. Similarly, mistakes or errors may be introduced during transcription of information that is accurately read from the hand-written notes.
Therefore, in view of the limited abilities of the existing options for medical legal workflow management, what is needed is a way to minimize mistakes and errors in the handling of information and data associated with the work practices of a medical legal practice.